


Lo que nunca fue tuyo

by Katfluuf



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Eggs, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfluuf/pseuds/Katfluuf
Summary: En un mundo donde los omegas son vistos como frágiles y débiles, útiles solo para darles crías a los alfa. Spider-man trata de hacer la diferencia. Siendo el único superhéroe omega que existe, trata de demostrar que puede hacer mas que solo cuidar de un alfa y sus hijos, aunque es un poco difícil cuando nadie sabe que es un omega.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	1. ¿Cómo empezar?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, queridos lectores!. Este es mi primer fic de Spider-man, así que tengan me un poco de paciencia. En esta historia Peter tiene 22 años, trabaja como fotógrafo en el Daily Bugle. No soy bueno en el romance y mucho menos escribiendo escenas subidas de tono pero haré lo que pueda. Esto es mas para mi entretenimiento que otra cosa pero si alguno de ustedes puede disfrutarlo adelante. Sin mas que decir disfruten la historia.

Cuando Peter descubrió su segundo genero lo menos que esperaba era ser un omega. Sus padres fueron betas y su tío y tía también, así que fue una gran sorpresa para todos cuando a sus 12 años tuvo su primer calor. Por lo general los géneros secundarios suelen aparecer entre los 14 y 16 años. Él no solo se presento temprano para su edad sino que resulto ser un omega. Los omegas de por si ya son raros en el mundo, solo 2 de cada 20 personas podían resultar omegas, las posibilidades aumentaban si la persona en cuestión es hijo de un omega y un alfa, y aun mas altas de que resultara un alfa. 

Los alfa están en la cima del poder, a pesar de no ser tan abundantes como los betas, se les considera mas fuerte e inteligente que estos, y por tanto tienen mas beneficios que el resto. Mientras que los betas ocupaban una posición menos privilegiada, no les va tan mal como a los omegas. Al ser tan pocos, los omegas son considerados un tesoro que cuidar y poseer, tanto así que había medidas que de ser necesario un omega podía ser arrebatado de su familia y entregado a un alfa fértil que pudiera brindarle la ''protección adecuada", claro que eso venia con la condición de que el omega le diera descendencia a dicho alfa, claro que estaba prohibido reclamar a un omega menor de 18 años pero eso no significa que todos siguieran esa regla. Apenas se les permitía trabajar, y si conseguían algún trabajo se les pagaba menos que a los alfa o los betas, algunos ni siquiera se les permitía estudiar. En el mejor de los casos un omega era solo un trofeo que presumir y en el peor un objeto para el disfrute de los alfas. Claro que no todos los alfas y betas eran iguales, algunos saben tratar a sus omegas, pero no todos tenia esa suerte. 

Peter siempre le dio gracias a su familia por no tener esos principios tan primitivos. Sus padres hasta donde podía recordar, nunca fueron de los menospreciaran a alguien por su genero y desde su muerte, tío Ben y tía May se aseguraron de que siempre supiera que contaba con ellos en cada decisión que tomara, que su vida era suya y nadie tenia porque decir lo que debía o no ser, incluso antes de que se presentara. 

Claro que eso no impidió las burlas y el acoso de sus compañeros en cada momento de su vida; de alfas que pensaban que por ser omega tenia que someterse a ellos y mostrarles respeto que no habían ganado hasta betas que se burlaban y atribuían sus triunfos a haberse acostado con algún alfa. No faltaban los días en que Peter dudara de su propia capacidad pero al menos tenia a su familia que lo apoyaba y le recordaban que sin importar nada siempre los tendría a su lado... hasta que ya no fue así.

La muerte del tío Ben fue algo que golpeo a Peter de una forma indescriptible. Sobre todo porque fueron sus propias malas decisiones que llevaron a su trágico final. Los poderes que adquirió por accidente en ese viaje a Oscorp no le sirvieron para salvar la vida de la persona que consideraba como su padre. Desde entonces se dedico a proteger a Queens y a la cuidad de Nueva York, peleando con delincuentes menores hasta supervillanos u alienigenas que quieren controlar o aniquilar al mundo, bajo el nombre de Spider-man. Conoció a muchos héroes y mutantes, unos con los que se llevo increíblemente bien y otros que parecía que solo lo soportaban porque no tenían opción. Se enamoro de una beta llamada Mary Jane, cuya relación no puedo florecer debido a muchas diferencias, en su mayoría con su vida como héroe; y encontró su amor verdadero en una omega llamada Gwen Stacy que termino horriblemente cuando el Duende Verde la tiro por un puente e intentando salvarla le rompió el cuello.

La vida de Peter Parker tuvo muchos altos y aun mas bajos, pero sin duda su peor momento fue cuando su tía May murió. No de un ataque de un villano, no de una accidente desafortunado, de un paro cardíaco fulminante. Ni siquiera puedo estar con ella en sus últimos momentos porque estaba salvando la ciudad. Su peor momento fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente solo en un mundo que los consideraba un objeto solo por su segundo genero. Darse cuenta que es el único héroe omega que existe, hasta donde sabe, y que realmente no puede hacer una diferencia porque nadie sabe que Spider-man es un omega.


	2. Momentos casi intensos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter solo quiere un descanso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tal?. Aquí el nuevo capitulo. Espero que no se note mi obvia falta de creatividad para los monstruos. Disfruten.

‘‘¡¿Dónde está Parker con las fotos de ese trepa muros?!’’ No había empezado bien el día y Jameson ya estaba vociferando. Los empleados se movían de aquí para allá con nerviosismo tratando de cumplir con las órdenes del alfa. 

Peter suspiro antes de entrar a la oficina para entregar las fotos que pudo conseguir ese día. Muy temprano en la mañana, apenas le había dado tiempo a desayunar. A penas se había levantado solo para darse cuenta que la ciudad estaba bajo ataque. Unos… eh gusanos gigantes estaban destrozando el centro. Y como en cualquier situación monumental mente catastrófica se presentaron los vengadores.

Ya había hecho equipo con los vengadores anteriormente; y en más de una ocasión a deseado ser parte del equipo. Pero la constante insistencia, principalmente del Capitán América y la Viuda Negra, de saber su identidad secreta, y por consiguiente segundo género, hace que sea imposible para Peter ser parte de ellos. Eso se demostró después que termino la pelea con esos monstruos.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peter se quejó audible mente cuando el sol que se asomaba por la ventana de su apartamento se posó en sus ojos. ‘Tengo que recordar cerrar las cortinas antes de dormir’ pensó con cansancio antes de cubrirse la cara. Se acurruco en su nido con pereza, no tenía clases tan temprano en la mañana y planeaba quedarse en cama todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Froto su rostro contra las sabanas y respirando su aroma familiar.

‘Nido, seguro’ pensó felizmente, en estos momentos no era Spider-man ni siquiera era Peter Parker, solo un omega descansando en un monto de mantas y animales de peluche. Hace mucho que había aprendido a atesorar estos momentos, donde podía aunque fuera un solo momento ceder a sus instinto; dejarse llevar por su omega, sin que nadie lo juzgara por su fuerza o inteligencia. Aquí encerrado en su habitación no tenía que actuar como un alfa o beta fuerte que protegía la ciudad, ni tenía que probar su valor con sus compañeros de estudio o profesores.

‘‘!Todas las unidades al centro… repito todas las unidades al centro, necesitamos refuerzos¡’’ 

‘!Rayos¡’ se levantó de golpe. Moviéndose con rapidez para ponerse su traje, casi tropezando con las mantas. Suspiro con cansancio sabiendo que una vez saliera a proteger la ciudad no volvería a su nido en un tiempo. Recogió su cámara, la cual había modificado para cuando tuviese que tomar fotos como Spider-man. Una vez listo se puso en marcha.

Cuando llego a la escena no se sorprendió al encontrar a los vengadores luchando con lo que parecían tres gusanos gigantesco. Sus cuerpos largos y blandos cada uno tan grandes como un autobús, tenían ojos pequeños y enormes bocas llenas de dientes afilados.

Los vengadores se habían dividido en equipos de dos. Iron-man golpeaba desde la cima con sus rayos a una de las criaturas haciendo que un fluido verdoso saliera a borbotones, mientras el Capitán atraía su atención de su compañero para que este no fuera derivado con los movimientos erráticos de la bestia. La Viuda Negra y Hawkeye se las arreglaban bastante bien para mantener al monstruo a raya. Falcon y el Soldado del Invierno adoptaron la misma táctica que Stark y Rogers.

Todos parecían tenerlo todo bajo control, así que Spider-man se concentró en mantener alejados a los civiles que no fueron lo bastante rápidos para salir del lugar. Llevándolos con la policía que había levantado un perímetro. Atrapando los escombros de edificios que no pudieron editar el daño por la pelea. Una niña se separó de su madre mientras escapaban y casi es aplastada por los pedazos de concreto sino la hubiese sacado del camino a tiempo. Rápidamente la llevo con su madre que le agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando a su pequeña con fuerza.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la batalla había terminado. Los gusanos no eran más que baba verde en el pavimento. El arácnido sintió lastima por quien le tocara limpiar ese desastre. No había heridos y los daños a la propiedad fueron mínimos. Todo había resultado bien y Peter estaba a punto de irse hasta que una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Se giró para ver la cara siempre seria del Capitán América, el líder alfa de los vengadores.

‘‘¿Tienes un momento, hijo?’’. Spidey lo miro. A Peter le pareció más una orden que una solicitud.

‘‘Claro, Capitán’.’ Se abstuvo de suspirar. Ya sabía lo que quería Rogers pero no quería parecer grosero. Siguió al mayor hasta donde estaban los otros vengadores. Tony comentaba en broma como la ciudad parecía ser atacada cada dos semanas por cosas cada vez más extrañas, haciendo una mueca cuando uno de los gusanos todavía se retorcía en agonía. No pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Nueva York parecía un imán de lo raro. Parece que lo dijo en voz alta porque todos voltearon a mirarlo, no se perdió la mirada calculadora que le dio Romanoff. Peter les dio un saludo un tanto incómodo.

‘‘¡Hey, Spider-man!, Gracias por la ayuda’’. Exclamo el arquero con una sonrisa.

‘‘No fue nada, me alegra poder ayudar’’ Spidey se froto la parte posterior de la cabeza un poco tímido.

‘‘No seas tan modesto, chico. Mantuviste a salvo a los civiles para que pudiéramos concentrarnos en esas cosas. Todos lo apreciamos’’. El resto del equipo asintió en acuerdo.

‘‘¿Todavía no decides si quieres ser parte del equipo? La oferta sigue en pie. Podríamos usar alguien con tus habilidades; además podrías vivir en el compuesto, tendrías tu propia habitación y todo, o si prefieres podemos compartirla’’ comento Tony con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

Peter se alegró de tener puesta una máscara cuando sintió el sonrojo extenderse por su cara. El millonario siempre le había parecido muy atractivo, tanto en apariencia como en intelecto. Stark sin duda es un alfa con grandes cualidades, y uno de los pocos que le daba un trato justo a los omegas en su empresa. Es raro encontrar grandes compañías que promuevan la igual de alfas, betas y omegas en el ámbito laboral. 

‘‘Umm… yo estoy bien. Eh… gracias por la oferta pero prefiero… seguir siendo un amigable hombre araña de vecindario… al menos por el momento’’. Tosió y se removió algo incómodo con la mirada de todos en él.

‘‘Ya basta, Tony’’ reprendió con seriedad el Capitán.

‘‘Vamos Cap, nos es para tanto, además es su decisión, yo solo le estoy dando las opciones’’. El tono juguetón hizo que Peter sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Se obligó a guardar la calma.

‘‘Tal vez consideraría la oferta, si me invitaras a cenar primero, Tony’’ respondió divertido más para calmar sus nervios que otra cosa. El mayor le sonrió con picardía.

‘‘Descarado… eso me gusta. Estas libre este sábado’’.

‘‘Tony…’’. Advirtió el alfa rubio. Stark levanto las manos y retrocedió pero todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro. Rogers suspiro antes de volverse hacia el arácnido. ‘Oh no, aquí viene’.

‘‘Mira Spider-man, como dijo Stark, serias un excelente activo en el equipo. Nos has ayudado mucho en varias situaciones y proteges regularmente la ciudad; nos demostraste en más de una ocasión que tus intenciones son buenas, pero también sé que entiendes que en un equipo debe haber cierto nivel de confianza. Nosotros no solo somos un equipo, somos una manada. Y si alguna vez quieres ser uno de los nuestros esperamos que nos muestres que contamos contigo en más de un sentido’’. 

‘‘Y por confianza te refieres a decirles mi identidad y mi segundo género, ¿no es así?’’. Peter se cruzó de brazos con molestia. Ya habían tenido esta conversación antes y francamente ya se estaba cansando.

‘‘Seria un bueno comienzo’’. Romanoff hablo con firmeza y con tono mordaz que hacía que el omega de Spidey quisiera gruñir en desafío. No lo malinterpreten, respetaba mucho a La Viuda Negra, es una beta muy capaz que ha sabido sobresalir en un mundo controlado por alfas. Pero su constante necesidad y la de sus superiores de saber cada maldito secreto de todo el maldito mundo lo ponía de mal humor. Todos tienen un secreto que guardar y no tenía por qué ser algo peligro. Se volvió al rubio con un suspiro. 

‘‘Mire Capitán, como a cualquier persona normal me gusta mi privacidad, y no veo porque saber quién soy como civil los afecta en ninguna forma’’. 

‘‘Respetamos tu privacidad Spider-man, pero tienes que entender. Nuestro trabajo es proteger la tierra de…’’. No pudo continuar porque Peter lo interrumpió cortante. 

‘‘De amenazas como yo ¿no?, eso ibas a decir’’. 

‘‘Escucha yo…’’.

‘‘No escúchame tu a mí, Steve Rogers’’. El rubio se sorprendido por el tono brusco pero calmado del joven. La forma en que se dirigió a su persona le hacía querer mostrarle su lugar a este… ¿alfa?, ¿beta? Lo que fuera. Lo está desafiando frente a su manada que los miraban estupefactos. Su alfa se siento ofendido que un desconocido tuviera el descaro de hablarle de esa forma.

‘‘He defendido esta ciudad durante años, y no he sacrificado la seguridad de mi familia, amigos y la mía para que un sujeto que no es mi alfa, me diga que al parecer lo que hago no es suficiente solo porque no quiero estar en los registros de SHIELD, que por cierto ha demostrado ser el lugar menos seguro para información sobre mutantes y personal mejoradas de todo el mundo’’.  
‘’ Además no me apetece ser interrogado sobre cada pequeño detalle de mi vida y poderes, solo para que unos vejestorios que ya deberían haberse retirado, pongan toda esa información en un archivo que por pura coincidencia caerá en manos de alguien que lo más seguro es que me quiera diseccionar vivo y usar mi ADN para crear un ejército de soldados con poderes similares. Solo para que después por pura coincidencia pasaran a estar en poder de los mismos vejestorios que guardaron dicho archivo en primer lugar. Así que no gracias’’. Sin duda eso los dejo sin palabras. Rogers lo miraba con la boca abierta y Romanoff tenía las cejas arqueadas de incredulidad. Clint se rió a carcajadas, sosteniendo sus costillas de lo fuerte que se estaba riendo. Falcon Y Bucky silbaron impresionados. Y Tony se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa burlona. El silencio se posó sobre el grupo de héroes aparte de la risa histérica de Clint. Tony resoplo divertido al ver a Rogers mirar sin palabras al chico. Sin duda el arácnido era otra cosa.

‘‘Entonces… ¿Dónde y cuando quieres que te recoja?’’. Esto se valió otra carcajada del arquero que se estaba quedando sin aliento. Peter soltó una risita antes de declinar la oferta de Stark, quien puso una mala clara que no le llego a los ojos. Se despido de los demás con timidez, que no parecían realmente afectados por como había tratado a su líder. Rápidamente aprovecho para marcharse y buscar su cámara.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peter se sintió un poco apenado. Realmente no quería hablarle de esa forma tan grosera al Capitán América y luego marcharse sin más. Tendría que disculparse con él más tarde. Aunque por otra parte se siento satisfactorio poner en su lugar a un alfa entre alfa. Además si todo eso de ser parte de los vengadores era una forma de SHIELD de obtener información sobre él, entonces no quería ser parte de ellos; por otro lado las palabras de Tony y los demás parecían realmente ser sinceras. Casi se sintió mal por rechazar la oferta del alfa.

Pero qué más da. Tenía más cosas de las que preocuparse ahora mismo. Como conseguir algo de comer y luego prepararse para la universidad en unas horas. Suspiro algo cansado apenas era medio día y ya todos parecían querer irse a la mierda. Solo su suerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que comentaron en el anterior capitulo. Como dije estos es mas un entretenimiento así que no pondré muchos detalles en ciertas cosas. Las recomendaciones están mas que bienvenidas


	3. Intrigas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensión, sospechas y platicas serias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tal?. Un poco tarde, lo se! pero ya esta aquí. Espero les guste.

Ya en la torre de los vengadores, el elevador se abrió para revelar un muy enojado Steve Rogers, seguido por unos vengadores entre divertidos (Clint y Bucky) y preocupados (Natacha y Sam), mientras Tony aterrizaba en el barcón. Los nanobots del traje retrayéndose en el reactor de arco para mostrar su ceño fruncido.

El rubio se movía con rigidez camino a la sala sin dedicarle una mirada al Stark. Lanzo su escudo con desdén al dorso del sofá. Tony iba a quejarse pero decidió no hacerlo al ver el mal humor del rubio.

‘Ese es mi sofá favorito’. Un puchero adorno sus facciones antes de suspirar resignado. Cuando Steve se ponía en ese plan era muy difícil dirigirse a él.

‘‘Iré a la sala de entrenamiento, no me busquen’’. El equipo lo vio irse con ligera confusión.

‘Cielos que delicado’. Pensó Stark con una mueca mientras se excusaba para dirigirse a su laboratorio. El resto se dispersó en la sala. Excepto Natacha que dijo querer tomar una ducha. Ninguno la cuestiono, sabiendo muy bien no meterse en los asuntos de la beta.

Después que Spider-man se marchó, ambos alfas casi se enfrascan en una discusión, pero fueron detenidos por Natacha recordándoles el gran público que los observaba.

La intervención de la ‘‘ex-espía’’ no disminuyo la tensión entre Tony y Steve, haciendo que el resto se sintieran un tanto incomodos. Casi siempre que Spidey era el tema de conversación en el grupo las cosas se ponían bastante tensas entre los líderes. Por suerte nada paso a mayores. Clint suspiro exasperado cayendo en el sofá y pidiéndole a VIERNES que encendiera la televisión.

‘‘No puedo creer que Spider-man le hablara así a Cap, tiene agallas el chico’’.

‘‘Ni lo digas, nunca lo había visto a Steve tan enojado. Por un momento creí que le saltaría encima al chico’’. Bucky se recostó al lado de Sam que estaba a la izquierda del arquero.

‘‘Y… ¿A ustedes no les da curiosidad?’’. Pregunto Sam mientras empujaba ligeramente a Clint, más por molesta que otra cosa.

‘‘¿Qué?... Es más que obvio que Spidey es un beta’’. Clint se encogió de hombros, empujando a Sam con el codo haciendo que este se quejara.

‘‘¡No hay manera, hombre!, tiene que ser un alfa. Ningún beta desafiaría de esa forma a Steve’’. Expresó Bucky mirando con diversión a Clint.

‘‘¡Oye, los betas también podemos ser rudos, es decir, mírame!’’. James rodo los ojos con exasperación pero con una sonrisa en su rostro ante las payasadas del arquero. El silencio se posó entre los tres mientras su atención se fijó en la televisión. Ligeramente afectada cuando Bucky se levantó a buscar unos aperitivos.

‘‘No olvides las bebidas’’. Le grito Sam.

‘‘¿Por qué no vienes tú por ellas?’’. Respondió desde la cocina.

‘‘Porque ya me puse cómodo’’. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona subiendo los pies en la mesa. ‘‘¡Ay!’’. Exclamo el moreno cuando una lata lo golpeo en la cien. Miro con desde a la cocina donde podía escuchar al alfa reírse.

‘‘Abuso’’. Murmuro mientras tomaba la bebida del suelo y le daba un sorbo. Se acomodó en el sofá nuevamente y miro a Clint que seguía absorto en su programa.

‘‘Creo que Spider-man es un omega’’. Clint se sorprendió tanto que casi se cayó de su asiento.

‘‘¡¿Qué rayos, hombre?!’’.

‘‘Tampoco es para que reacciones así, amigo’’. Sam soltó una carcajada y miro con diversión, el aquero lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

‘‘¿Estas bromeando? Como no quieres que reaccione así después de semejante bomba’’.

‘‘Solo digo, si no es alfa y no es un beta, que más podría ser’’. Sam se encogió de hombros en su lógica.

‘‘Hombre, los omegas son muy raros y valiosos como el infierno; y más uno que tenga poderes como los suyos. En dado caso que el chico resulte ser uno ¿Por qué ocultarlo de otros héroes?; no sería más seguro, no sé, tener ese apoyo extra’’. El arquero se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos en concentración.

‘‘Dudo mucho que Spidey le gusta la idea que alguien lo cuide solo por ser omega, se le ve bastante independiente. Digo tampoco parece que este emparejado’’. Los héroes se miraron un rato en silencio. Realmente nunca escucharon sobre un omega siendo un héroe. Los que conocían personalmente, o de los archivos de SHIELD eran en su mayoría betas y uno que otro alfa.

‘‘Bueno realmente dudo que el chico tenga pareja, por la forma en que coquetea con Stark. Además escuche un rumor que uno de los villanos con los que pelea normalmente, un tal Verde no sé qué, mato a su novia. Decían que la chica era una omega, por eso todos piensan que es un alfa. Aunque son solo rumores’’. Sam asintió mirando distraídamente su bebida.

‘‘No es raro que los Omegas salgan entre ellos’’. Dijo Bucky asustando a ambos betas.

‘‘¡¿Cuándo llevas parado ahí?!’’. Sam no chillo, solo… exclamo con la voz un tono más alto de lo normal. Nadie le hará decir lo contrario. Clint, por otro lado, se cayó del sofá de la sorpresa.

El pelilargo no respondió lo que provoco que Sam lo mirara con el ceño fruncido. Coloco los refrigerios en la mesa y tomo asiento en uno de los sofás más pequeños para poder mirar a ambos hombre.

‘‘Se dé omegas que aborrecen la idea de estar con un alfa’’. Comenzó el alfa tomado una pose bastante relajada pero su mirada se tornó sombría. Ganándose una mirada preocupada de los otros.

El alfa miro al suelo con pesar. Empezó a contarles como en sus tiempos durante la guerra y luego siendo un agente de Hydra, había visto y hecho cosas horrible en nombre de esa maldita organización. En muchas ocasiones, unos de los catalizadores principales de las luchas era la obsesión de alfas y betas por poseer a tantos omegas como fuera posible.

Se les consideraba la carta de triunfo, los trofeos que exhibir y restregar en la cara de los perdedores. Lo peor de todo es que los pobres no tenían opción. Eran comprados como esclavos por alfa o betas con mucho dinero, o con el suficiente poder para que nadie pudiera tocarlos. Unos eran robados de sus familias otros eran vendidos por estas. Obligados a pertenecer a seres despreciables que los consideraban objetos de mero placer.

Los pocos que lograban sobrevivir y ser rescatados quedaban marcados de por vida tanto física como mentalmente y rara vez volvían a estar con algún alfa en su vida. Incluso si este los trataba bien, y con los betas no se sentían lo suficientemente seguros.

‘‘Así que buscan consuelo en su propio género’’. Señalo Clint, Bucky asintió con pesar antes de continuar.

‘‘En otros casos se dan cuenta que tiene la vara más corta entre los géneros y en su forma de revelarse prefieren estar con otros omegas o en su defecto con betas, aunque eso no era tan común como ahora. Otra veces es… solo amor, supongo’’.

‘‘Entiendo, es una forma sutil de decirle a los alfas que se jodan y a los betas que no son confiables’’. Dijo el arquero volviendo a sentarse y tomando un refresco. Bucky se encogió de hombros. Realmente no era algo que pudiera negar o afirmar. El mismo sabía que algunos alfas eran unos gilipollas de mucho cuidado incluso con otros alfas. Era cuestión de poder.

Una muestra de eso eran las manadas, que ya eran más comunes entre soldados. Grupos de alfa, betas, y a veces, omegas que seguían a un alfa más fuerte que el resto, ya sea por miedo, lealtad o respeto. En cada manada debe haber un líder, pero de no estar presente el jefe de la manada otro alfa de confianza podía tomar el mando.

Ellos eran una manada poco convencional porque aparte de que tenían dos alfas a cargo (Steve y Tony), nunca han tenido un omega. Por otro lado, ellos son guerreros, así que no era tan raro. Tener una familia era muy peligroso en su línea de trabajo. Clint es un beta y su esposa e hijos también. Aun así tuvo que esconder a su familia para tenerlos a salvo. Con un omega sería aún más complicado, con lo importantes que son.

Para los que estaban en el poder era mejor que todos creyeran que los alfas debían estar en la cima, que los betas estaban para obedecer y los omega solo sirven para traer al mundo más alfas que repitan el ciclo. Claro ya no todo es como antes, ya no son animales que se guían ciegamente por su instinto. A los omegas se les permite estudiar e incluso trabajar, pero esa pequeña cantidad de derechos básicos de un ser humano, no borran todo lo demás a lo que la sociedad cierra sus ojos. Las violaciones, la discriminación, los trabajos mal pagados, todo por algo que no fue su elección.

Los héroes comenzaron a reflexionar sobre las posibles razones de Spidey de esconder su género. El chico se rociaba de pies a cabeza con bloqueadores de olor, incluso las veces que su piel había estado expuesta no pudieron captar nada de su aroma. Solo el olor medicinal que se asociaba con los bloqueadores.

Tal vez el chico piensa que no lo tomarían en serio por ser un Omega. O quizás es para que sea más difícil descubrir su identidad. Tan solo en Nueva York debe haber como 35, tal vez 40 Omegas como máximo, y más de la mitad deben tener pareja.

Cap ya lo molesta lo suficiente tan solo para saber quién es. Si el chico resulta ser un omega no le dejarían en paz nunca, y no solo el Capitán o SHIELD. No querían imaginar lo que gente como los villanos con los que peleaban a diario, con los que Spider-man luchaba a diario, le harían si fuera un omega. Ya había mucha gente que lo buscaba solo por sus poderes. Los chicos se estremecieron al pensar en esas cosas.

‘‘Bueno, creo que es mejor dejar este tema. Sea lo que sea Spidey, lo correcto sería apoyarlo ¿no?’’. Dijo Clint con entusiasmo tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

‘‘Si, tienes razón. Cap hablo de confianza, entonces debemos confiar en el chico. Él nos dirá cuando esté listo’’. Concordó Sam sonriendo, a lo que Bucky devolvió la sonrisa.

‘‘Tanta seriedad me dio hambre, voy a preparar la cena’’. Clint se dirigió a la cocina. Sam y Bucky lo miraron alarmados. Solo esperaban no incendiarla. La última vez que paso Tony casi lo lanzo por una ventana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que me quedo algo serio el capitulo, pero me gusto como quedo. Espero a ustedes también.


	4. Equipo rojo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El celo de Peter se acerca y para evitar posibles inconvenientes decide pedirle ayuda a dos buenos amigos de rojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrutad!!

A la semana de haberse encontrado con los Vengadores, Peter comenzó a sentirse irritable. Su piel se volvió mas sensible y su traje de Spider-man empezaba a sentirse más como una camisa de fuerza que como una segunda piel. Sus sentidos están al máximo, dándole constantes dolores de cabeza y dificultando su concentración. Todo esta mas brillante, mas ruidoso. La otra noche apenas había podido dormir.

Ese día en particular decidió pasar por su cafetería favorita por una merecida taza de café caliente y unos panecillos. El preciado liquido que le permitía mantenerse en movimiento. Solo para que el omega terminar gruñendo y casi golpeando a un alfa que estaba pidiendo su orden. Aunque para ser francos el tipo se lo busco por olerlo tan descaradamente. Incluso se atrevió a intentar darle su numero.

'Apuesto a que solo necesitas una buena follada, así que llámame cariño. Te haré pasar un buen rato. Sin compromisos, ya tengo un omega en casa'. ¡El descaro de ese tipo!. Ni siquiera parecía importarle que estaba hablando de engañar a su compañero. Peter no sintió ni un poco de lastima ni arrepentimiento cuando tiro el café caliente del hombre en todo su regazo. Se aseguro de hacerlo parecer un accidente. No quería que lo echaran de la cafetería. Rápidamente tomo su orden y salio del lugar. Los otros alfas del lugar lo miraron consternados y se aseguraron de mantenerse alejados del chico después de eso. 

Aunque su 'pequeño' altercado en la cafetería estaba más que justificado. Cuando todo parecía molestarle solo había una explicación. O Venom se había apoderado de su cuerpo nuevamente... o se podría en celo. Peter no sabia cual era peor. El omega suspiro audible mente antes de tomar un sorbo de su café. Cuando se ponía en celo, salir como Spider-man se volvía bastante complicado. No porque se volviera débil, ni nada parecido. Todo lo contrario, apenas podía controlar su fuerza y se ponía mas agresivo dependiendo de la situación. Contrario a lo que los alfa y betas creían, los omegas no se volvían débiles y frágiles, o maquinas insaciables de sexo cuando estaban en celo. Claro que sentían el deseo de aparearse pero no con cualquiera o en cualquier ambiente; y un omega no necesariamente tenia que pasar su celo con un alfa. Bien podría pasarlo solo o con un beta u otro omega. Para que un omega se apare con alguien, primero que nada debe gustarle el olor de su pareja, o podría incluso terminar atacando a dicha persona, o lastimándose a si mismo. Luego debía estar en un lugar seguro con alimento y agua suficiente para hacer su nido, y evitar encuentros con personas indeseadas.

Peter no le disgustaba estar en celo. Lo consideraba algo muy privado y especial que compartir con un compañero. Realmente nunca había compartido su celo con ningún alfa. Tampoco tenia nada contra los alfas, conocía muchos alfas, no como Peter Parker, que eran muy buenas personas. El omega podía admitir para si mismo que se ha enamorado o sentido atraído por algunos héroes alfa, ya sean hombres o mujeres. Sabia que no todos eran iguales. Una vez intento salir con uno, y aunque no termino muy bien, realmente no fue culpa de nadie. Solo digamos que cierto extraterrestre viscoso lo complico todo.

El problema principal de salir como Spider-man cuando esta en celo radicaba en que se ponía muy ''sensible''. No solo su piel se irritaba con el traje o cualquier otra ropa. Sus sentidos se podían al limite. Su sentido arácnido se volvía loco. También se molestaba u ofendía mas fácilmente. Todavía guarda en sus recuerdo la vez que casi le rompe las piernas a unos asaltantes solo porque le dijeron que sus chistes era malos. Se avergüenza profundamente de su acciones. Esta bastante seguro que los tipos todavía tienen pesadillas de ese día. Lo supone porque los volvió a ver unos meses después y salieron corriendo en cuanto lo vieron, los tipos ni siquiera estaba robando nada solo estaba hablando en el callejón, y Spidey solo paso a disculparse por casi dejarlos lisiados, e interrogarlos sobre como salieron tan rápido de la cárcel. Peter suspiro frustrado. Por lo menos se aseguro de que no volvieran a robar.

Volvió rápidamente a casa para descansar un poco y cambiarse. Dispuesto a localizar a Daredevil o tal vez ,y solo tal vez, a Deadpool para que se ocuparan de la ciudad mientras resolvía sus asunto. Sabia que Matt rara vez salia de su territorio, pero era uno de los pocos héroes en los que podía confiar, se podía decir que son buenos amigos. Ademas Peter estaba mas que seguro que el tipo sabia que era un omega, aunque nunca dijo nada al respecto. Era algo que Peter aprecio mucho.

En cuanto a Wade era mas una segunda opción. En caso de que Matt no estuviera disponible. Wilson no era un mal tipo, solo paso por muchas cosas y luego no tuvo a nadie que le ayudara a superarlas. A Peter le gustaba su compañía, en especial durante esas noches frías y lentas que lo hacían perderse en sus pensamientos, malos pensamientos. Conoció al alfa un año después de la muerte Gwen, todavía no lo había superado y Wade sin saberlo se encargo de alegrarle la vida. Al poco tiempo murió la tía May y Peter sintió que el mundo entero estaba en su contra. La idea de dejar de ser Spider-man cruzo varias vez su mente, pero la constante insistencia de Deadpool fue un cambio sin duda extraño pero no menos apreciado en la vida de Peter. El mercenario tenia la habilidad de hacerlo olvidar sus problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se aprecian sugerencias.


End file.
